1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a garment presentation pack.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention has particular although not exclusive application to a pack that comprises a greetings card at the same time. In European application EP 0220827 such a combined greetings card and gift package are described in which the garment is partially visible through an aperture in one side once the pack is closed. A similar pack is described in European Patent specification EP 0246839, having an external pocket to receive a greetings card. In the prior art it is not practical to conveniently show more than one part of the garment which is desirable for garments having decorations, messages or logos at significantly relatively displaced regions of the garment.